The stratum corneum, the outermost layer of the epidermis consists of dead cells (corneocytes). The purpose of this layer of dead skin is to form a barrier to protect underlying living tissue from infection, dehydration, and chemical attacks.
Unfortunately, the same low permeability barrier characteristic of the stratum corneum, which protects the body from infections, also resists the penetration of beneficial cosmetic and chemical compounds, such as moisturizers, alpha-hydroxyl acids, collagen, vitamins and vasodilators. In addition, oily and congested skin conditions are also reducing the penetration of beneficial skin treatment compounds.
The invention is concerned with methods and apparatus facilitating the use of sonic and ultrasonic energy coupled to the skin to temporarily increase the permeability of the skin and enhance the absorption of beneficial cosmetic and chemical compounds into the skin, and particularly to direct and focus the ultrasound energy into small restricted areas such as the nose and face interface by the utilization of an ultrasound waveguide.